


de profundis, radium

by mendacity (voilawriter)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben still wants to honor his grandfather, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Not Beta Read, Young Ben Solo, he's just decided to do it in a different way, the younglings live!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voilawriter/pseuds/mendacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish to finish the work of my grandfather, and to do this I must leave the Jedi Order.”</p><p>Ben Solo leaves Luke's Academy to pursue the completion of Anakin's greatest unfulfilled promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de profundis, radium

**Author's Note:**

> Luke’s new Jedi academy is not located on Coruscant. I don’t think he would have very good memories of the city-planet, nor do I think he would wish his vulnerable students to be so close to meddling, or corrupting, politicians. 
> 
> Also, Kylo Ren in the movie cannot be redeemed, at all, without being martyred, a trait he shares with other oddly well-loved characters like his grandfather and Severus Snape. However, this AU diverges from canon before he can do anything unforgivable, and the changes have an impact on his character
> 
> Warning: was not beta read, so probably a few typos- feel free to correct me in the comments!

“I wish to finish the work of my grandfather, and to do this I must leave the Jedi Order.” Luke struggles with his peace, his serenity. Even after he has long mastered his skill and emotions, and long forgiven his father, the acts of Darth Vader are still chilling to linger upon. The feeling is only exasperated when one hears these acts spoken of with admiration from a wide eyed youth. Luke has seen the fascination in his nephew’s eyes, and he has feared the end of the path on which the fascination will take the boy on.

 

“Darth Vader is not a man to emulate, Ben. For a large part of his life he was barely a man at all.” He expects an outburst in defense of his father, or at least a short tantrum in Ben’s usual style. To his surprise Ben’s frustration manifests only in a tightly clenched jaw, and a long slow exhale. If his nephew was not attempting to withdraw from the academy at this very moment, he would venture to say the boy was learning.

 

“My grandfather was Darth Vader, yes, but he was also Anakin Skywalker.”

 

“Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight.” The _‘and he completed his training, the very act you are trying to forego’_ is only silently implied. Ben took in a deep breath before responding.

 

“Anakin Skywalker was a slave from Tatooine who got lucky. He promised he would go back for those he left behind.” The boy paused, looking grave beyond his years, and then continued. “He never returned. They’re still waiting. I have to help them.” The last statement was said with firm determination and Luke felt the Master-Padawan bond between them dissolve. It was not a painful break or sudden snap- it felt right. And without its presence lighting Ben’s place in his mind Luke could clearly see how diminished the familial bond, one of uncle to nephew, had become. It had become dull with neglect, as Luke had tended to his teaching bond, deeming it more important at the time. Now, he was not so sure.

 

He looked at his nephew, who was so very similar to his sister (to their father), always one step away from a fury. Luke had always faced Ben’s future with trepidation, as he knew the boy could be tempted away from the Jedi way. The Order was too constrained, even with Luke’s changes, for Ben and his flighty temperament. And now the Jedi Master had been proven correct. Ben was withdrawing, leaving the Way. But, Luke thought as a youngling darted past the open door of the meditation room in which they sat, this was not a fall to the Dark Side. To not be a Jedi did not inherently mean to be a Sith, even for a powerful Force user like Ben. Luke could give no true protest, for he could feel that the boy would not- could not- stay, and he had no desire to foster further resentment from his nephew. Maybe Ben’s chosen mission would bring him peace, balance, serenity, and he would one day return to the fold. Or perhaps not. Luke knew this was the best of any possible path, so he embraced it. Standing, Luke offered his forearm to his nephew.

 

“Remember to visit your mother before you rush off to the Outer Rim. She’ll kill me if you don’t, and besides, she probably has plenty of contacts out there, and closer to home, that would be useful to you.” Ben Solo accepted the arm, grasping it with his hand as Luke returned the gesture. He then pulled his uncle into an awkward and short-lived hug. Luke could not remember the last time he had hugged his nephew.

 

“Don’t worry. My mother will be receiving more than a visit. I need to know quite a bit more than a few force tricks before I can be of any help to anyone out there” He paused, seemingly embarrassed, and muttered a quick apology to his former teacher- as if Luke would become offended at his pupil’s summation of his years of tutelage as a ‘few tricks.’ But when no rebuke came, only a benign smile, Ben continued on.

 

“Coruscant has some of the best universities in the galaxy,” another short pause, “and some of the most influential people.” Luke nearly laughed aloud, the boy certainly took after his mother.

 

“Your parents will no doubt be proud of you, as am I. You have my best wishes, and my word that I will visit soon.” And why would Leia not be proud? She would not be anything less than ecstatic, her son was choosing the world of politics and revolution over that of the Jedi- just as she had done years before. As for Han, he loved Leia and their son, desperately. And even now, he probably had more faith even in politicians than in ‘hokey religions.’

 

Ben walked tall, shoulders squared and head high, as he left the Academy. Perhaps a burden had been lifted from him, or perhaps he had just learned to carry it better. Luke wondered if it mattered, and how fragile this new found balance would prove to be.

 

A youngling approached Ben on his way down the bridge. Luke watched from the window as his nephew crouched down so that his eyes were level with the youngling’s. A friendly conversation carried on for a few minutes before Ben Solo stood once more. Before he moved on, he reached into his single bag and withdrew an object he preceded to gift to the girl. Luke recognized it as Ben’s training saber. The youngling’s eyes grew wide, and she threw her thin arms around Ben’s leg for a quick, tight embrace. It lasted for barely a moment, and then the child was racing off, eager to try out- and show off no doubt- her new acquisition. Ben watched her go, seeming content, before turning and continuing down the bridge to the transport dock. He did not look back.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“When I discover who I am, I’ll be free” -Ralph Ellison

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot bunny I had to get out. 
> 
> Ben probably goes on to study at some prestigious university while still visiting his mother. And his roommate probably taught him loads of good habits that counteracted his Skywalker inherent drama. (Also Leia slips treatises on Padme Amidala and her work and influence under his door whenever he visits- and he reads them all). And he becomes a good legacy- to both his grandparents.


End file.
